


Were Monsters Go To Learn

by Darth_Seal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dragons, Garden Gnomes, Giants, Gremlins, Leprechauns, Masturbation, Monsters, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, Vampires, Werewolves, Wizards, eruri endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Seal/pseuds/Darth_Seal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well time to go to school. What school are you going to? I am going to W.M.G.T.L.. Hunh?!<br/>What kind of school is that? A school for monsters. What?!!! Your A Monster?!!! Ya. What kind of monster are you Armin? Oh, aaah, ya, you see I am...  weeellll.... I am a Dragon.</p><p>That's right Armin is a dragon about to go off on his craziest adventure yet. A High School chock full of the strongest monsters and he's about to become one them. Onwards to the Adventure of a Lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Adventure Begeins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adventure begins with a room full of goats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.O.V. Will change between Armin and Levi. But the P.O.V. will be mostly Armin's. This is the first chapter hope you Enjoy.

A Quick Narration from the Dumb-ass Author.

School is many things. It is a place learning. It can be a place of pain. It can be a place of love and friendship. It can be a place of new beginnings. It can also be a place where things come to end.

This story follows a young dragon called Armin on his adventures through the school called W.M.G.T.L. (Where Monsters Go to Learn). Now a few of you glorious bastards may be thinking why do monsters need to go to school?

Well the answer is simple it is because humans and monsters live together in peace and harmony. Humans go to school to and so do monsters. If you don’t get it, then you’re a moron. If you don’t like this story, well fuck you buddy. Sorry now where was I?

Ah Yes, this is a story that follows Armin’s adventure. Armin is a Dragon. Right now he looks and smells like a human, but when he transforms, ooh boy you’d better watch out. And Armin isn’t just any old dragon, he is the Prince of the Dragons.

Besides being Prince of the Dragons, Armin is also the only magic dragon in existence. “Hold it right there Mr. Dumb-ass Narrator. What’s a magic dragon?”

Glad you asked you jackass. A magic dragon is a dragon that is only good at using magic. In other words, they are physically weak, but they make up for that weakness by being experts at magic. The same goes for the first type of dragon. The physical class. Over 75% of Dragons fall into this category. They can’t use magic, but an extremely strong dragon can one punch a skyscraper. The Second Dragon class, which fills up the rest of the dragon race. These Dragons are called Haves. They are called this because they are good at both magic and physical strength.

Now earlier I said that humans and monsters live in peace and harmony, and human and monster kids both go to school. Well the dragon race is a secluded race, in other words they don’t participate in society. They tend to do everything on their own including, teaching their young.

Well this is where the problem sets in. Armin is the only pure magic dragon in existence. In Armin’s case, there is no dragon that could train him. So Armin’s Grandpa, the current King of the Dragons, decided to send Armin to W.M.G.T.L. That way he can learn magic from one of the best wizards in the world.

Now several kinds of monsters go to W.M.G.T.L. There are Giants (they normally turn human size when the go to school), vampires, werewolves, leprechauns, garden gnomes, the occasional gremlin, and Wizards. Since dragons normally train their young themselves the school’s staff are on edge because they have no idea on how to take care of a dragon (some say how to train a dragon).

This leads Erwin into thinking of his best scheme yet. Operation get Levi some breast implants. Ok, that’s a lie I am not spoiling the plan for you guys.

Now then the time has come for you guys to go. Take your seats. It’s time for an adventure. School is in session.

\------------  
Armin's P.O.V.

"OK Grandpa, I have everything packed and ready to go." I said. "Good job Armin! I called in a favor of an old friend of mine. The Reigning Clan Leader of the giants will be taking you to the school. He's a nice guy. His name is Grisha Yeager and his son's name is Eren."

My grandpa picked up the last suitcase and added it to my big pile of suitcases, while I sat on the couch cuddling my favorite stuff animal, Vivian the penguin. Grandpa sat down next to me and the pulled me into his lap and started talking. “I am going to miss you a lot my little prince. It sure is going to be lonely without you. So Armin before Grisha arrives let’s go over the safety check list one more time.”

I smiled and began listing off the check list by memory. “Rule One: Armin shall not commit murder. Rule Two: Armin must never leave the school with strangers. Rule 3: Armin shall not play with his sword. Rule 4: Armin shall not steal Library books or any of his classmates’ books. Rule 5: Armin shall not eat the furniture. Rule 6: Armin shall not form or join a cult. Any other after school club will be fine. Rule 7: Armin shall not try to run home. If Armin gets home sick, Armin shall call Grandpa, or Pixis. Rule 8: Armin shall try and have some fun.”

Grandpa nodded his head up and down, and said “Good job, Armin.”

Just then the sound of a something I never heard before pulling up to the house could be heard.

I stiffened up like a brick as grandpa picked me up and started carrying me towards the door. “Do I have to leave to Grandpa? I don’t want to leave. I want to stay here with you.” My begging didn’t faze grandpa one bit. Tears started falling down my face. “Plleeeaassssseeee, ggrrrraaannnpaaa. I DON’T WANT TO GO LET ME STAY!!!!” I turned around and saw we were already at the door.

Grandpa opened the door and a tall man with long black hair and glowing green eyes stood there in front of the open door. “Hey Aldrin, so this must be the little Armin I heard so much about. He really does look a lot like his parents.”

I quickly dried my tears and held me hand out to Grisha. Grisha took my hand and I said “Hel-Hello I am Ar- Armin and it- it’s finally nice to-to me-meet you.” Grisha smiled and said “Well I am Grisha Yeager. I am the Leader of the Giant Clan.”

Grandpa then placed me back down on the ground. Grandpa then picked up 3 of my suitcases, and Grisha picked up 3 more, and I grabbed the last 3 suitcases. I turned to walk out the door when another sound I never before blasted my ears.

BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP……………………  
BEEEEEPPPPPP…… BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP…………

Grisha turned and yelled out the door “Eren you little prick, we’re coming!!!! Be patient!!!! Sorry about that. My son can be a major pain in the ass. He thinks he owns the entire world just because he will be the next clan leader. That’s why I am going to put you up front with me Armin. That way he and the others can’t harass you.”

I looked outside and saw an object that looked like a van in one of my picture books. I looked at Grisha and asked “Is that a van Grisha?” Grisha started walking and said “Why yes Armin that is a van. And the metal crate behind it is a trailer. Now then let’s go put your bags in the trailer. Also did you put bricks in these bags by any chance?”

My blue eyes lit up and I said “No, those three suitcase hold my books. One of the suitcases in grandpa’s hands are the bookshelves. The other two have more books. And in the suitcases I have are my clothes, stuff animals and sword.”

As we reached the trailer Grisha opened up the back and placed my suitcases inside, and grandpa and I did the same. I placed Vivian into the trailer as well. After I jumped out of the trailer Grisha closed it. Grandpa patted me on the head and said “Whelp Armin this is goodbye for now. I’ll get to see again next summer.” Grandpa turned and walked back inside the house.

I followed Grisha around the trailer to the front of the van. Inside the van where six kids. Grisha then started talking. “The six kids you see in the car are all giants, except Mikasa. She's a vampire."

I looked into the Van and saw a girl with chin-length black hair, pale skin and calm, black eyes. She waved and smiled at me. So that must be Mikasa.

I looked back at Grisha as he continued to talk. "Mikasa is my adoptive daughter. My sons name is Eren and he's sitting up in front where you’ll be sitting. The short girl with freckles is Ymir. The blond boy is Reiner. The blond girl is Annie. And the tall boy is Bertolt.”

Grisha walked up the passenger door and opened it and said “Ok Eren get out.” Eren looked at his father and yelled “Oh Hell No! This is my seat! And there is no way I am letting that little shit eater over there sit in me seat. You can tie him onto the roof for all I care. Now let’s go I am hungry. Hey what are doing??? Ahhh!!!” Grisha reached forward and pulled Eren out of the van and threw him onto the ground.

Grisha put his foot on Eren’s back and said “First off Eren, this is my van. That seat is my seat. And I want Armin in it. Second Armin is a guest. So you will show him respect like all of the other guests you have met. Third I am your father and you should listen to me and if you ever tell me to tie someone to the roof again, I will tie you to the roof and let you starve.”  
Eren turned his head at me said “Ha he’s a guest? He’s younger than me and besides all the guests I met were royalty.” Grisha smiled and said “Oh yea I forgot to tell you who I was picking up. Kids I would like you to meet Armin Arlert, Prince of Dragons. His Grandfather is Dragon King Aldrin Arlert, or Stone Dragon Aldrin.”

Eren rolled his eyes and asked “Why should I care? The Dragons aren’t part of the world council. Therefore, they have no power. In other words, Armin is technically the Prince of Nothing.”

I stepped forward and said “Well Eren your wrong. Because we are not part of the world council we get our own territory. And we make the laws in our territory. Therefore, I could kill you and get away with no chargers since you are on our territory.”

Eren closed his eyes and turned his face straight into the ground. “Fuck, I give up. Shit…. I mean Armin can sit up front. But can I at least choose the place we eat at?” Grisha removed his foot from Eren’s back and said “Fine where do you want to go Eren?” Eren smiled and said “McDonalds of course.”

Eren got up and opened the side door and jumped in. I walked up and hoped into the passenger seat. Grisha got in on the driver side and started the van up.

_______________________________________________________________________________  
P.O.V. Levi

I am walking through the dorm section of the school, making sure all of the brats get to their rooms without incident. As head back down to my office I find my boyfriend and boss Erwin Smith herding 50 goats into the room. I run forward and yell “Erwin what in fuck’s name are you doing?!!! This room is for… Seriously Erwin?”

Erwin turned around to look at me. A huge ass shit eating grin lined his face. Erwin then held up the movie ‘How to Train Your Dragon’ and said “I just finished watching this movie Levi. I am now a Dragon expert and in this movie it says dragons love goats and fish. And when they eat the goats the goats are alive so I thought I would get goats to make my student happy. Then I realized we don’t have a ranch, so I am sticking them into Armin’s room.”

I swear I could feel my eyes rolling in my head. “Erwin you can’t just leave 50 shit machines in there. That’s Eren Yeager’s room as well. How do you think Eren will feel when he finds 50 goats taking turns shitting on his bed?” “I know that Levi. That’s why Keith and Mike haul Eren’s bed to Reiner and Bertolt’s room. They can be a fearsome threesome.”

I sighed and pulled a spray bottle out of my cloak and pointed it at Erwin. Erwin growled at me as he backed up. I pulled the handle and sprayed Erwin hard. “Erwin you have been a very bad boy. I have seen through the ruse. This is about that showdown where having, isn’t it?”

Erwin wined and said “Yes, master.” I scoffed and said “Thought so. Honestly, no ranch my ass. We have a cow ranch. You could’ve put the goats there. But instead you want to win the showdown so badly your willing to go after our students.” I sprayed Erwin again and he backed into the corner of the hallway. “You should be ashamed of yourself. Not only that but you got your information from a children’s movie. We don’t even know if he likes goats. He may be a god damn vegetarian for all we know.”

Erwin looked at me and said “I know this looks bad but I just want to get married already. So I am willing to finally take one up the butt if it ends this feud. All I have left is dragon and the rules state we just have to have sex no top or bottom, just sex. Therefore, if Armin only wants to top because it makes him feel comfortable, then so be it.”

I sighed and said “I have 2 monsters to go. You can just wait till summer and we will finish the showdown then.” Erwin sighed and said “Fine we’ll wait, but if I find out you’re just tricking me so you can move in and win, I will… Actually I can’t think of what I will do. But in any case you have to show me the signed sheet 2 hours after sex. So unless you can pull off a threesome, I have already won.”

My foot shot straight up and made hard contact with Erwin’s balls and I turned away and started walking towards my office. I heard Erwin fall to the ground and I yelled back “Make sure you clean up Armin’s room!”

To think my super brilliant plan was almost ruined by 50 god damn goats. I growled and pulled out my phone. I pulled up Hange’s number and dialed her. She quickly answers and said “You have reach Hange, how may I help you?” “Hello Hange it's me Levi. Do you know that thered a dragon coming to our school?"

Hange the let a scream and replied "Ya I know. His name is Armin and he's a magic dragon. So that means he's in all of my classes. I can't wait to study him. So I guess you want to learn how to seduce a Dragon so you can beat Erwin and prove that Vampires are better seduces than Werewolves.” “Yes that is correct Hange. Find out what he likes and what he wants. But most importantly I need to know if he is ready to even ready to have sex. Because if he can’t then I will go to jail. Not fun.” “Ok Levi, I can do that for you. Besides I have a bet place on you.” With that Hange hung up on me.

I frowned as I got back into my office. I sat in my chair and pulled out a note book. Ok I got Erwin to back off of Armin. But once he figures out that something is up my chances of winning are over. Therefore, I have to have sex with Armin first or make him an illegal candidate. I pulled out my potion list and scrolled through it until I found the age section. I smiled as the age increase and age decrease potions appeared on my desk. I leaned back and I smiled as a new plan formed in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed


	2. The Car Ride Of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the greatest car ride that ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no solid patterns for chapters they will come at random.

After Grisha closed the door, he got in the drivers seat, turned the car on pulled out of the drive way and took off along the rode to where they would have dinner at.

As Grisha was driving I Noticed that both Reiner and Bertolt were both looking weirdly at me. “ Honestly guys do you really have to stare me down like this. I know I am new but honestly do I really require this much staring?”

After I was done talking Reiner spoke up. “Are you sure you’re a dragon man? Because look at you. Your small and you also look really weak. Plus you smell like a human. And the only monsters that smell like humans are… oh that’s right not even Witches and Wizards smell like humans. So that is why we are staring at you.” 

And to try and prove his point Reiner reached out and grabbed hold of my arm. I was seriously pissed off now. First dickhead Eren insults me and now I have a roid chomper questioning what I am and attaching its self to my arm to prove his strength.

At that point Grisha screamed “Reiner don’t…” 

But he was too late I inhaled a large breath and then I breathed out fire on roid chompers legs setting that stupid prick on fire. Grisha pulled the van over and both Reiner and Bertolt jumped out of the van. Mikasa, Annie, and Ymir busted out laughing while Grisha and Eren also got out of the van. After Eren got out I stood up climbed out of the van, then climbed up in front of the van. Then I listened in as Reiner screamed.

“Holy Fuck! He’s A Real Fucking Dragon! Shit! SHIT! SHHHIIITTTT! PUT IT OOUUUTTT!”

Bertolt ran to Reiner pushed him down and then put the fire on Reiner’s legs out.

Then Grisha ran up and said “You honestly deserved that Reiner. On the way here I told all of you not to insult him. And in the first 5 minutes what do you do? You insult him and then grabbed his arm. Your lucky he set you on fire instead of ripping your arm clean off. Even though he’s a magic dragon he’s still strong enough to do that.”

Eren who was hovering near by with a water bottle turned to look back at the van and saw me sitting up front. He gave the water bottle to Reiner and then walked up to me and said “Well Armin if you want the front seat you can have it. I don’t feel like going through what Reiner just went through. But for setting my friend on fire we are going to eat were he wants to eat. Got that Armin.”

I spoke up and said “Yes I got it. I should of just ignored him.” Then I looked at Reiner as he, Grisha, and Bertolt walked back to the van and said to Reiner and said “Sorry for setting you on fire Reiner. And I smell like a human because my Dragon scent can be overwhelming to some monsters.”

Reiner then looked at me and said “Ya man I’m sorry as well. But you shouldn’t be sorry because you just proved that you are in fact a Dragon. But hey I hope you like McDonalds because that is were dinner is.” With that Reiner had a big smile on his face.

The rest of the ride to McDonalds was incident free since I was riding up front with Grisha. When the van pulled over everyone got out except for me.

Grisha turned and looked at me said “Is something wrong Armin? If you don’t want to eat here its fine. I get why you may not want to eat here.”

I turned and looked at Grisha and said “It’s fine I’ll eat here. It’s just that I never ate at a fast food restaurant before that’s all.” With that I jumped out of the van and caught up to everyone else. 

When we walked inside my fist thought was that this place smells and looks like complete and total shit. I looked back at the meat and got a good smell of it and it smelled like a cow’s ass. Hmmm… tasty.

I then watched as everybody went and ordered there meals while the poor cashier just stared at them. Grisha order 20 Big Macs. Eren order 5 Big Macs, 10 Double Cheese Burgers, and 5 Double Quarter Pounders. Mikasa asked the cashier for raw meat but he said no they don’t serve raw meat. So she ordered 1 Double Quarter Pounder and 1 Bacon Ranch Salad. Reiner ordered 25 Big Macs. Bertolt ordered 5 McChickens, 10 Big Macs, and 5 Double Quarter Pounders. Ymir order 15 Double Quarter Pounders. And Annie ordered 1 McChicken, 1 Big Mac, 5 Chicken McNuggets: 20 piece, 1 Bacon Ranch Salad, 1 Quarter Pounder, and 7 Double Quarter Pounders. 

Grisha turned and looked at me and said “Don’t be afraid to order a big meal. I have a ton of cash. About 1/16 of what your grandpa has.” With that Grisha smiled and winked at me as I walked up and placed my order.

“I’ll have 75 Double Quarter Pounders and 25 Big Macs.” 

After I was done placing my order the cashier screamed “Holy Shit are you serious? That’s 100 fucking sandwiches!”

Everyone then turned to look at me as I just smiled and said yes. I then walked back to where everyone was standing as Grisha walked up to pay. The cashier looked at Grisha and said “That’ll be $917.33 sir.” Grisha just smiled and pulled out his wallet and paid in cash. The Cashier then said “Is this for here or to go.” “To go please” said Grisha. 

We then went found and sat down to let our food get done cooking. Reiner turned and looked at me and said “Armin you do know you almost ordered more food then everyone here combined?”

I turned and smiled at Reiner and whispered “Unlike giants when we turn to look like normal humans our hunger does not diminish like your guy’s does. We only lose about 1/8 of our max hunger. It’s the main reason we don’t eat out very much. My Grandpa would order like 3000 or more burgers.”

Then for the first time since I saw her Mikasa spoke directly to me “So like vampires I guess dragons age very slowly. Meaning you’re a baby and the portions you have now are normal.”

I turned and smiled at Mikasa and said to her “Yes you’re correct Mikasa in dragon years I’m only 1 year old. In human years I’m 14. So yes I’m still very much a baby. Dragons can live for about 150 dragon years for humans that’s 1,500 years.”

Bertolt than said “Well if you’re a baby how big is your dragon form?”

I looked down shamefully and said “In my dragon form I’m only 7 ft tall.”

At that everyone gasped including Grisha. Grisha then spoke up and said “Your half the size of a normal one year old baby Dragon. But this my be because you’re a magic dragon instead of a strength dragon. Do you stand on 2 legs or 4 legs.” 

I looked at Grisha and smiled “I stand one 2 legs and I’m also able to …”

My Sentence was interrupted by the cashier screaming “MR. GRISHA YOUR FOOD IS READY”

Grisha looked at all of us and said “It’s time to go we can learn more about Armin in the car.”

When we got to the counter there were several bags with our names written on them. I had 10 bags with my name on them. The cashier and all the other employees watch as I effortlessly picked up all 10 bags with ease. 

When we got to van Eren giggled and said “Geessh Armin I guess I missed judge you. Here I thought you’d be a total snob but instead you’re a complete hard ass. You set my friend on fire, you steal the front seat, and now you made a scene at McDonalds. What’s next a bank robbery.”

At first I thought he was complementing me. It turns out he was just being rude. I countered Eren’s insult by saying “No what’s next is me stealing the front seat again and then eating 100 burgers before your half done with yours.” As I finished talking I climbed into the front seat right in front of Eren. I heard Eren mummer “Stupid lizard being a stupid asshole. He’d be better at being a pair of boots then a Dragon.”

I Smiled and said “I heard that Eren. But I won’t set you on fire. Well not here anyways.” I looked to the back of the van and saw Eren cringe. I then grabbed one of my 10 bags opened it up pulled out all 10 burgers. I then unwrapped all 10, picked up the first one, then put the entire sandwich in my mouth, and then swallowed it hole like a snake. I then heard some one in the back gag. I finished of the other 9 burgers in less the then a minute. The same person still gagging. I turned and saw the gagging person was Ymir. 

I looked at her and said “My stomach acid is a 100 times stronger than a humans and can hold up to 30000 degree heat. Plus my teeth are made for tearing not chewing. So I have no choice but to swallow the burgers whole. But if your worried about me chocking I won’t. It’s because my throat is like a snake’s. It is able to expand with ease.”

In less then 10 minutes I finish all 100 burgers and man I stuffed full. I also kept my promise and finished before anyone was half done with there meals. I even beat Mikasa, but that’s because she was watching me eat. I looked around one last time before I fell asleep. 

When I a woke I felt insanely sick. I open the van door while the van was in motion and preceded to throw up the cow ass that I ate earlier. I leaned back into the van and closed the door. Grisha looked at me with a worried face and said “Armin are you okay?”

I looked up and felt sick again opened the van door and threw up again. Reiner started to laugh and said “Now I know why Armin wanted real meat and the fake greasy McDonalds shit. Count this as revenge Armin.”

Instead of pulling over Grisha just kept driving as I would periodically open the van door to throw up. I thought this couldn’t get any worse. My head hurts, my stomach hurts, and now my ass hurts…. Wait a minute my ass hurts. Oh shit I thought as I unbuckled my seat belt, opened the van door and threw my self out of the moving van. After I stopped rolling I noticed it was night. But that didn’t matter as I ran into the woods and pulled my pants down. What came next hurt like hell. No I didn’t take a normal human shit. No instead of shooting fire out of my mouth I shot fire out of my fucking ass. And this fire was literally green. I looked up and screamed “This car ride has been nothing but hell!”

I then heard a voice saying “Are going to be ok Armin?” 

I turned and saw that the voice was Grisha’s voice. I screamed “I’m shooting green fire out of my ASS! Do I look okay to you! The only way this could get worse is if I BLLLAAGGGHHH!!!!……” I leaned over as I threw up again. After a while of my ass being on fire and me throwing up I passed out cold.

When I woke up I was in the van. I had a blanket covering my body and I was naked underneath. Wait I’M NAKED! I looked and saw Grisha. He looked at me and sighed. Then he said “I’m very sorry for what happened Armin. After you passed out your body expanded to 7 ft tall destroying your cloths. You shrunk back down a few minutes ago. Are you feeling ok or are you going to be sick again? Because if you are I can pull over other wise were are only 3 hours away from the school.”

I looked to the back of the van and everyone was sleeping. I looked up at the sky and the said “I’m okay now. Thank you. How long have I been asleep?” Grisha looked at my said “Armin you’ve been asleep for an entire day. I called your Grandpa and he said you got food poising and so your body took defensive measures.”

I looked at Grisha and whispered “Did anyone see me naked or shooting fire out of my ass?”

Grisha replied “No Armin nobody saw you naked or shooting fire out of your ass. But I did tell them what happened when I ran back to get a blanket for you. Also on the floor is more clothes for you.”

I put the clothes on as fast as possible and then I looked at Grisha and said “Thanks.”

The rest of the car ride went smoothly and at we arrived at our destination. The School Were Monsters Go To Learn W.M.G.T.L.. Instead of it being like a normal school it was in fact a giant castle. Well the door looked like a modern school door. But the castle look like the kind you’d see in the movies. As everyone started to wake up, a tall blonde man that smelled like a werewolf, a short man with black hair that smelled like a vampire, and a weird non-binary person with brown hair that smelled like a witch.

The tall Blond man approached the Van and said “My name is Erwin Smith principal of W.M.G.T.L. and I officially welcome all of you to my school.” The guy called Erwin then looked directly at me with a huge grin on face and said “I welcome you the most Dragon Prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. See you next time. Kudos make my day so leave them if you want to. I'm working on the next chapter and it might be up tonight or tomorrow. But the name of the next chapter is called. The Little Pimp And The Room Of Shit.  
> That's right Levi's back and he making his first move. The chapter was deleted by accident I' m working on it


	3. The Little Pimp And The Room Of Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin has arrived at W.M.G.T.L. and he's hungry and ready for a snack.  
> While Eren Introduces himself to Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Fictional Goats Were Harmed In the Making of this this chapter  
> Sorry this chapter was deleted by accident but here it is at last.

I looked recoiled back when the blond said this. The one thing I fear most in the world is werewolves. I hate them. They smell, they always fight, they always try to have sex with other monster species, and when they want something really badly they just get down right stupid.

But before I could say anything to Erwin I was grabbed and picked up by the Witch and brought in to a tight hug as they squealed “This is the dragon, I thought he’d have the look of a complete badass. But look at him. He’s no badass. He’s the most adorable little kid I’ve ever seen. AHHHH!”

I have never been hugged this hard in my life before. I looked at Erwin and yelled “Who are they and why have they attached there self to me.”

Erwin looked up at me chuckled. Then he said “Armin this is Professor Hange. They will be your magic teacher. And the short pimp over there is Levi. He teaches about combat and weapons.”

I looked down at Hange who had gone quiet, but what I saw made me laugh. They were with one hand holding me and one was furiously jotting down notes in a note book. ‘Dragon notes 1: He looks nothing like a dragon. Instead he looks like a small blond haired little kid. He’s insanely adorable. I always thought dragons in human form looked like complete bad asses. But this one proves me wrong. Then again he is a magic dragon.’

I turned and saw the giant had already gotten everything form the car and were waiting for Hange to put me down. They looked up and spoke again “If you want me to put him down you’ll have to kill me. I saw him for two seconds and now I’m in love. Hey Armin Which bags are yours?” I pointed at my 7 bags and watch as they started to float in mid-air and follow us as Hange started to take me to my room.

I looked at Grisha and yelled “Thanks for the car ride! And sorry for the trouble I caused.”

Grisha yelled back “No problem Armin. Have fun at school. I’ll tell your Grandpa that when you got to school your teacher fell in love with you and carried you away to your room.”   
________________________________________________________________________  
Eren’s P.O.V.

When I saw Hange pick up that shitty lizard I thought for sure they were going to die. But then again I have a knack for being wrong a lot and watched in surprise as shitty lizard went with it. Then I heard them call shitty lizard cute and I leaned in to get a better look. And for the first time to day I noticed shitty lizard… I mean Armin Was not only cute he was hot. Just about has hot as the Vampire Levi. But he was out of my age group.

But as Armin disappeared inside Levi for the first time spoke up. “I was going to read of the room order to all of you. But seeing as how Hange kidnapped the Dragon. I’ll just have to tell all of you minus one.” After that I heard him giggle like he thought it was funny. 

Then he continued to speak “In room 2112 will be Ymir. Ymir your roommate is Historia. She’s the Vampire Princess. In room 2018 will be Bertolt. Your roommate is Connie. He a gremlin. Reiner will be in room 4013. Your roommate is freckled Jesus Marco. He’s a wizard. In the room of shit 0102 will be Eren. Your roommate is Armin.”

I looked up and yelled “Ohhh Hell No! I am not sharing a room with a shitty lizard. And why is the room called the room the of shit?” 

I looked horrified as Levi just smiled at me. “It’s called the room of shit Eren because Erwin over here had the bright idea to put 30 fucking goats in it and they shit all over the place.”

I sneered at Erwin and said “I know what werewolves do. Your trying to impress the Shitty Lizard so you can fuck him or have him introduce you to a female so you can fuck her. Man your shit.”

Levi looked up and yelled “Alright enough! Now where were we. In Room 6166 is Mikasa. Her room mate is Annie. There and now where done. I’ll take Eren to his room so I can clean it for him. Erwin You can take everyone one else. Now let’s go.”

The walk to room 0102 was a very long walk because the dorm room was on the other side of the school. While we were walking I studied this hot vampire. And man I would not mined if he crawled into my bed. 

When we arrived we saw Hange standing there with her mouth open looking into the room of shit with complete awe. They turned and looked at Levi and said “Levi come look at this. The second I opened the door and He saw the goats he went into a feeding frenzy. He already ate 20 goats.”

(Violence can be Skipped) And to only prove Hange right a severed goat head went flying out the door. Levi and I ran forward and peered into the door. What we saw scarred the living shit out of me. In the center of the room sat Armin feeding on goat corpse drenched in goat blood. There were 20 piles of bones in the room and 20 goat heads scattered around. There were 9 goats in the corner all packed tight against each other. I watch as Armin threw the corpse he was feeding on into the far corner of the room. It was only bones no meat left at all. I watch as Armin stood up walked over picked a another goat and bit its head of drenching himself in more goat blood. I finally looked away from the scene in the room. (End Violence). 

I watched as Levi closed the door and Hange spoke again “I was watching that. And second what is causing that? If Armin always eats like that were all in danger. And Levi After Armin is done with his blood bath do you think you’ll be able to clean the room?”

I looked at Hange and spoke up “I Saw him eat before and he ate a lot. But the food was McDonalds and he got food Poising. Dad said that the shitty lizards body got rid of all the food so he would be literally starved by the time we got here. So I guess we should thank Erwin and his stupidity because his selfish thing saved us all.”

Levi looked up and spoke. “ Now that the goats are being dealt with you’ll have a clean room by to night why don’t you go explore the school Eren. I’ll stay with Hange and take of the room and the Dragon inside. I guess I’ll have to call this the room of hell now.”  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Levi’s P.O.V.

I watch as Eren put his stuff down and walked away form us. Man not only is the blood Dragon inside hot, even when soaked in blood, this giant is hot too. Green eyes, black hair. If this keeps up I’ll have Erwin beat in no time at all. I looked and saw the shitty witch scribbling away in there note book.

I looked back at the room and heard a goat. I looked back at Hange and spoke up. “When the Dragon is done in there do not enter. Other wise you’ll just end up being his next meal Shitty Glasses. Make sure he leaves his feeding frenzy first. After He’s 100% I want you to give him a bath and wash his clothes. What you do with next is your problem not mine.”

I turned and started to walk away and heard Hange shout “Ya, I’ll do that for you. At least I have the easy job.”

I returned an hour later to see Hange walking out of the room with Armin in her arms still soaked with blood. I looked at Hange and said “So what the damage in there?” Hange looked up at me and said “This boy is AMAZING! The only blood left is him. He cleaned up all the bones and heads. He even got the blood and goat shit out the carpets and beds without staining them.” 

Now this I had to see for my self. And sure enough the blood, the 30 Goats, and goat shit was all gone except for the smell and the 30 trash bags in the corner of the room. I looked back and saw Hange was gone. Instead of them being there I saw Erwin.

He looked at me and smiled. “So he ate all 30 goats in one go. This is going to be way harder than I thought. Well I leave you to clean this room. But at least the roommate will be happy now.   
________________________________________________________________________  
Eren’s P.O.V.

After I walked away from the horrible scene in my room I went outside to say goodbye to my dad. But when I got outside he was already gone. So I walked around the build to the pond I saw earlier and saw two boys. One boy was a Centaur, and the other boy was dressed like a Wizard. I watch as the freckled boy try to walk across the water but failed to make it across as he fell in half way through. The Centaur just sat there and laughed at the poor boy. 

For the next few hours all I did was explore the castle. Then I decided it was time to go back to the room of shit. But once again I was wrong. When I saw the room it looked insanely awesome. It was sparkling and in the center I saw Levi vacuuming the final part of the carpet. 

Levi looked up at me and said “Well Eren I hope your happy. This room is the best room a student can have when its not full of goats.” I looked around and Levi was right this was a fancy room. Two queen sized beds, two big TVs and one big bathroom. 

I looked at Levi and smiled at him and said “Thanks for cleaning this place it looks good.”

Levi frowned and said “Thank Armin he cleaned up everything. I just got the smell out and cleaned to make sure it was done right.”

“So Levi where is the shitty dragon now.” I Said

“Hange is taking care of him. He will be back soon to un pack his stuff.” he said.

He picked up all of his cleaning supplies and started to walk out but before he left he stopped and whispered “ I think your very handsome Eren.” Then he left. I Just stood there while I felt my self getting hard. My Face was red and then I heard “Don’t get too excited it only me.”

I looked back and saw the shitty dragon standing there. I looked down at boner and all Armin did was laugh and then went over to his 7 suitcases and started to unpack and said to me “You might want to take care of your pants problem.”

I looked at Armin and spoke “This isn’t because of you stupid shitty dragon. Mind your own business and your own boners. This is my boner I’ll do what I want with it.” And to prove my point I walked up to Armin and rubbed my boner across his butt.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Armin P.O.V. 

As I was unpacking I felt something rub across my butt. It felt very good. I turned around and saw Eren standing there the hard on in his pants showing through. I looked down and gasped and saw that I too had a boner. I looked up at Eren and said “Now look at what you done now were are both hard. I hope your happy.”

Eren Smiled and said “Like I said this is my boner I’ll do what I want with it.”  
What Eren did next amazed me. He dropped his pants and boxers so now that his boner was free. That is something I would never do. I’m too self conscious. I watched as Eren walked over to his bag pulled out lube and started to masturbate in the room. I was horrified, aroused, and nervous at the same time. I continued to unpack as Eren did his business on his bed but I would sometimes look up to watch him.

How could this guy be royalty. Kings don’t do that. They don’t drop their pants. They don’t masturbate. They don’t do that kind of stuff. And here Eren was the future Clan Leader of the Giants Masturbating in front of me.

I looked up at Eren and said “I hope this isn’t a regular thing. Because I think that this is just plain sick. Masturbating in front of other people is wrong. You should be unpacking not jerking it off right now.” But I was too late. Eren’s Dick twitched and he came.

I ran into the bathroom and threw up a little. That was down right sick. I fell to floor and started to cry.   
________________________________________________________________________  
Eren’s P.O.V.

As I finished relieving myself I looked up and watched as the shitty dragon ran into the bathroom crying. What a baby he’s 14 years old. Then I remembered he’s 14 in human years but in dragon years he’s only 1. Well that explains why he asked me stop. He must be to young to do that yet. 

I got put my pants back on and walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. I looked down and Armin really was child like as he sat on the floor huddled up hugging himself crying. 

I squatted near Armin and touched him on his head and said “ Your to young to do that yet is that why your so unnerved?” He shook his head up and down at me. I spoke again “I’m sorry Armin I wont do that in front of you again till your okay with it. Does that sound good?” 

Armin nodded again as he sat there crying. Maybe I have been too hard on him. Maybe just, maybe we could become best friends. I just had to give him a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoyed.


	4. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fierce personality Armin had till now shatters away. Eren's P.O.V. will be first.

I looked down at Armin and saw that he spit up all over himself. Man I really did make a major mistake in public masturbation. I walked over to the bath tub and turned the water on “Ok Armin you look filthy and are in need of a bath. I’m going to go unpack my things. When I’m done I’ll bring you some shampoo, a towel, and a change of clothes. After your done bathing, I’ll take a shower while you put your stuff away then we will get to know each other.”

I turned around and saw Armin as he stood up and started to strip. I spoke again “I thought you hate seeing people naked?” Armin the replied “I hate public masturbation. In dragon society you can choose to wear clothes or not when others are present. See Eren when dragon’s change forms we have to be nude other wise we destroy the clothes we are wearing. My Grandpa always wears clothes around me because I am a baby. While I on the other hand would go days with out clothes since I am always inside. Also I am very timid and easily scarred. The me you saw earlier was just a pretend I put on.”

By the time Armin finished talking he was fully nude. “Ok so me being nude is not the thing that spooked you. Well that’s something new I can put in my notes. Ok I’m going to go and unpack now. I’ll leave you to your bath.” 

I reached down and pick up Armin’s clothes and left the bathroom. I threw Armin’s clothes into the basket for clothes and walked over to my 6 suitcases. My first suit case had my beloved battle club in it. I placed it on the shelf made for weapons. My second suit case had my bathing suit, towels, shampoo, and toothbrushes in it. The next two suitcases had all my clothes in them and I placed them into my dresser.

My fifth suitcase had pictures of home, my blankets and my gaming consoles. My sixth suitcase contained all of my video games. I smiled and set my side of the room completely. I got up and walked over to Armin’s bed and saw all 7 of his suitcases. I reached down and opened up the one closest to me. What was in side it surprised the hell out me. Inside the suitcase was a sword. The blade was a pure shiny gold color. It shinned and sparkled in the light. The hilt of the blade was pure black making the sword stand out even more. I went to pick up the blade and it was insanely heavy.

I heard a noise come from the bathroom and saw a naked and wet Armin in the doorway. Armin looked at me and spoke up “That sword is called ‘True Dragon Blade Diamond Breaker’. It was a gift from my grandpa when I turned one. Its very heavy and as stated in the name sharp enough to break diamonds.”

I looked at the blade again and tried to lift it up and succeeded in my attempt. I didn’t need my giant form to handle this sword. But then again I did get to cocky and would have dropped it if Armin wasn’t there to catch the blade. He took the sword from me and placed it next to my battle club. I watched as he walked over to his suitcase. He opened one up pulled out a towel and shampoo and the walked back into the bathroom. Wait he didn’t grab clothes. So that means he wants to be nude. I was surprised.

What emerged from the bathroom was not the Armin I was used to seeing. What came out off the bathroom was a 7ft tall dragon. Armin was on two legs. The first thing I noticed was that is 4 pack became a 6 pack. Armin’s Dragon scales were ocean blue and each one sparkled intensely just like the sword. I looked and saw Armin’s tail next. At the end of the tail was a brilliant gold spike that looked exactly like the sword blade. What I looked at next were Armin’s hands and feet. Like a human Armin had 10 and figures and toes. However unlike a human Armin had Siny gold claws that looked they could gut a Grizzly Bear. At last I looked at Armin’s head. Armin had 8 horns on his head. His face looked like A normal dragon face. But the horns were what defined him. On top of his head were 6 horns. Three horns on the left all in a straight line and three horns on the right side in the same pattern. The two Horns on the either side of Armin’s head pointed out towards me. 

Armin smiled and spoke “So Eren how do you like my dragon form. Pretty cool right.” Armin’s voice was the on thing that didn’t change and that caused me to fall to the ground and start laughing. Through the laughter I said “It’s very impressive Armin but your voice in that form can use some work.”  
_________________________________________________________  
Armin’s P.O.V.

I watched as Eren continued to laughed. I smiled and picked Eren up and said “If you think my voice is funny then you’ll find this hilarious.” I walked into the bathroom and threw Eren into the still full bath tub. Eren screamed as he fell into the tub. I turned and started to leave my tail wagging like a dog's.

Eren on the other hand had plans for me and jumped out of the tub and onto my back and screamed “So you like to play rough Armin! Well I can play the same game too!” Eren reached forward and grabbed the horns on the side of my head. He then leaned back and pulled me back into the bath tub with him. He reached out and grabbed my shampoo. He squeezed the bottle and squirted the contents all over me.

I giggled and snatched the bottle from Eren. I picked Eren up and started to undress him. He squealed and said “Armin what are doing?” I replied “I already had a bath but since you pulled me into the tub I figured that you need help bathing.”

Eren smiled and helped me pull his soggy clothes off. I set Eren back in the tub and stood up. My tail stretched out and wrapped around the shampoo bottle. My tail squeezed the bottle and the shampoo fell into Eren’s hair. I reached down and started to scrub the shampoo into Eren’s hair. Eren spoke up and said “I never imagined in a thousand years that a dragon would be giving me a bath. I kind of like though. Less work for me.” 

As I rubbed shampoo into Eren’s hair my tail grabbed a bar of soap. I used my tail to wash Eren’s body while my hands worked on Eren’s hair. I pushed Eren’s head into the water and rubbed the shampoo out off Eren’s hair. My tailed finished Eren’s upper body. So I picked Eren up out of the water and my tail rubbed the soap on Eren’s lower body. Eren spoke up “Aren’t you going a little to far Armin.”

I Smiled and said “Its only my tail Eren. Its not going to bite you. Beside like we established earlier I’m too young for sex and it creeps me out.” My tail finished soaping Eren’s legs and then started to rub soap on Eren’s dick. After it finished with Eren’s dick my tail rubbed the soap between Eren’s butt cheeks. When my tail finished I set Eren back into the water. 

I stood up and began to revert back into my human form. As I finished reverting back to my human form, Eren picked me up and said “You should not have done that Armin because now I have the size advantage and now I’m going to have to bath you again because you forgot to get the shampoo of your body.”

After Eren finished bathing me we emerged out of the tub giggling. Eren spoke up and said “Man Armin that was the most fun I ever had taking a bath.” We looked around for a towel but only saw the wet one I used earlier. 

Eren looked at me and said “Great were soaking wet with no towel. I guess we’ll have to sit on the floor and wait to dry.” I smiled and the water on me turned to steam as I raised my body heat. I smiled at Eren and said “Correction I’m going to go and unpack my stuff. Then I’m going to get dressed and bring you a towel.” 

Eren put on a pout and said “Man you’re a cheater. I wish I could do that.” I left the bathroom and walked up to my suitcases. In the suitcase that had the sword in it also contained pictures of me and my Grandpa. I don ’t have any pictures of my parents. In the next two suitcases were my clothes, bathing suit, and towels. The final four suitcases contained my entire book collection. 

I put some clothes on and threw a towel into the bathroom. I jumped onto my bed and laid down as Eren emerged from the bathroom and put clothes on himself. I watch as Eren walked up to the T.V. and started to play with it. Eren then put three strange boxes on the table below it. I looked at the three boxes and asked “Eren what are those boxes you’re messing around with?”

He turned and looked at me with a horrified expression. He looked at me and said “Do you even know what video games are?” I looked at Eren and shook my head and said “What are those?” Eren then looked like he was going to puke. I swear he might have been crying. I watched as Eren got back to work. He turned to looked at me this time with a huge grin and said “No need to fear Armin for you will no longer be a video game virgin. Today I’ll make sure you lose your virginity!”

Now it was my turn to look horrified. I looked at Eren and said “But I’m too young to lose my virginity.” Eren turned and Yelled “NOT SEX VIRGINITY!!! Look video games are a source of entertainment. What do you do for fun Armin?” I smiled and said “I like to read for fun. As you can see by my mass collection of books.” 

Eren stood up walked over to his shelf and pulled out a case that said ’Super Mario Bros. U’.  
He opened the case and placed the disk inside one of the boxes. I watched as the box started to glow and eat the disc. Eren turned on the T.V. and I saw red and green men running on the screen. Eren picked up two sticks and tossed one at me. Eren sat on his bed turned is stick side ways and pressed his thumb to it. I watched in awe as the screen changed.

Eren looked at me and said “To me video games are my version of books. I own three gaming systems; the Xbox One, the PS4, and the Wii U. We are playing the Wii U right now. The thing your holding is remote.” Eren went and explained to me what a remote was and what it did.  
It took us 30 minutes to beat the first level because I died so many times. But then I got the hang off it and it only took us 45 more minutes to beat the first world. After we beat the first world Eren stood up and said he was hungry. He said I could try another game if I wanted too. So I walked over to the self and grabbed a game called ’Mario Kart 8’. After about 30 minutes of me driving a kart into a wall I started to jump up and down on my bed as I once again finished dead last. I started to scream at the T.V. “Let me win! I need to win!”

I heard laughter come from the room’s doorway as Eren returned with food. He spoke as he was taking the food to the kitchen “Armin hold the remote flat. Now when the first turn comes push the left side away from you and pull the right side towards you.” I did what Eren said and watch as I finally made the turn. I sat down and laughed. But it didn’t last long. Because I spent every race in last place I didn’t know the real challenge was racing up with everyone else. When the race ended I was in dead last again but at least I finished.

Eren walked passed me and threw a chunk of meat at me. I caught the meat and ate it. And kept playing. This race however ended different and I placed first. I screamed and jump up. I looked at Eren and he smiled and said “Well your no longer a video game virgin. I’m proud of you Armin. After classes tomorrow I’ll invite Reiner and Bertolt over and we will kick your ass in Mario Kart. 

I smiled and started a new race and said “Ya right! At the rate I’m learning I’ll be the one to kick your asses.” Eren smiled and said “Sounds like you want to make a bet Armin. If Reiner, Bertolt, or I win we get to choose a punishment for you. And if luck is on your side tomorrow and you win. You will get to choose a punishment for us.”

I smiled and said “You have a deal Eren.” My gaming fun was interrupted when some one knocked at the door. What came next though caused me to piss my self. Eren’s sister Mikasa burst through the door and jump on Eren.  
__________________________________________________________  
Eren’s P.O.V.

Once again Mikasa found a way to cause trouble. When she jumped on my bed she plunged her fangs into my neck. I looked over at Armin and saw tears in eyes and piss running down his leg as he screamed “EREN!!! Don’t Worry I’ll Save You.” I watch as Armin jumped from his bed to mine, grabbed my sister tore her off my neck, threw her to the floor, and jumped on top of her.

Mikasa on the other hand was pissed now as she screamed “Eren since when did you become buddy buddy with the Dragon?!!” I jumped off my bed and pulled Armin off my sister and he latched on to me with a death grip. Tears were running down Armin’s face and piss was running down his leg. 

I looked at Mikasa and said “Let me calm him down then I’ll let you suck my blood while he takes a bath.” Mikasa looked up and spoke way more calmly this time “He’s still a baby right. So he was faking it the car. I knew it. And now I made him piss himself. I’m such a bad person. Now I see how you made Armin your friend Eren.” 

I put Armin down the bathroom and closed the door said “Take a bath Armin. I’ll be fine, my sister just needs to eat right now.” I looked over to Mikasa and sat on my bed and she started to suck my blood again. 

I looked at Mikasa and said “Mikasa you’re not a bad person. And Armin isn’t some evil Dragon who plans to eat me. He’s afraid Mikasa. He just a teddy bear and if he is truly challenged he backs down.” 

When Mikasa finished she stood up and walked to the bathroom door. She knocked on the door and said “Armin sweetie I’m sorry I scarred the piss out of you. I was just hungry was all. I hope you can forgive me.”

The door flung open then and a naked and we Armin reached out and hugged Mikasa. He looked up at Mikasa and said “I’m sorry for tackling you to the ground Mikasa.” I watched as Mikasa smiled and rubbed Armin’s hair as she spoke “I’m glad you tackled me. It means your willing to protect Eren. Even if you were a sobbing pee stained mess.” 

Armin giggled and then went back into the bathroom. Mikasa turned and looked at and said “You’d better take good care of Armin for me Eren. He’s such a sweet and innocent kid. If you hurt him I’ll suck so much blood out of you’ll need a blood donor just to survive. Good Night Eren.” Mikasa leaned forward kissed me on the check, turned around and turned the Wii off. She then walked out of the room and shut the door.

Armin then left the bathroom, walked over to his dresser and put his Pajamas on. He crawled into his bed and fell asleep. I stayed up for a bit longer. It was only 9 but we did have an assembly at 8 in the morning. I thought about what Mikasa said and I knew she meant what she said. Although I probably would not need a blood donor, I would still be out of it for a while.  
I looked at Armin peacefully asleep. Weird little kid Hun. One day he’s a complete ass the next day it’s like we’ve been friends for life.

Armin is special. I know he is. That is why he is my friend now. I will protect Armin. Whether we wants me too or not, just like Mikasa does for me. Good Night Armin, See You Tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Classes begin with a bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of classes begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made changes to the previous chapters. This is the final setup chapter. The slow build is final over huray

______  
Armin’s P.O.V.

I woke up with a start as I felt something land on bed. I opened my eyes and saw a wizard uniform laying on my bed. Underneath the uniform was a wizard uniform made to fit my dragon form. A note was on the top uniform. ‘Human form Monday, Wednesday, and Friday; dragon form Tuesday and Thursday.’ 

I looked over at Eren still sleeping peacefully. I looked at my clock and it was 6:00. The before classes assembly starts in one hour. Today is Monday so that means the first day of classes for us. I got up and jump from bed onto Eren’s and than I ran into the bathroom to shower. 

________________  
Eren’s P.O.V.

My morning started with Armin jumping on my bed. When Armin jumped off my bed I woke up with a start. I looked at the clock and saw that the time was 6:00. I heard knocking at our door. I walked over to it and opened it up. What I saw was a very tall blond man with a mustache. He held up a package and said “Hi my names Mike. I am the homeroom teacher for giants, I have your normal uniform. Levi will be here at 6:30 to deliverer your class schedule and combat uniform.”

Mike then leaned forward and took a big whiff from my neck and then slid out the door and walked off down the hallway. I walked over to the fridge and pulled milk out of the fridge. I grabbed a bowl and cereal. At 6:15 Armin exited the bathroom. He was wearing a wizards uniform. His uniform was black robes that trailed down is body that made him look like a marsh mellow. Armin was also wearing a pointed hat. 

I just finished my breakfast as Armin walked over. Armin grabbed the milk and poured into a bowl. I got up and grabbed my uniform as I went to the bathroom to shower. I got of the shower and put my uniform on. The uniform had black dress shoes, black pants, a white t-shirt, and a green vest with the W.M.G.T.L. symbol on the right sleeve. 

It was only 6:25 when I exited the bathroom. I walked past our beds, back into the kitchen. I saw Armin sitting by the table holding a small wooden case in his hands. I looked at the case and asked “Armin what’s in the box?”

Armin jumped a little in his seat. He reached down and opened the box. Inside the box was a wizard’s wand. The wand was the same color blue as Armin’s dragon scales. Armin smiled and said “This Eren is my magic wand for my human form. It’s made from my own scales. It allow me to channel the same amount of magic as my dragon form can.”

I was about to say something but a knock at our door interrupted me from saying anything. I walked over to our door and opened it. I was expecting Mikasa to be there to suck my blood but instead their was Levi. He was holding 3 bags in his right hand and 2 pieces of paper in his left.  
He frowned at me said “Eren Yeager here is your schedule and your human uniform form combat training. You got lucky. Combat training is your last class of the day.”

Levi pushed past me and walked up to Armin and said “Dragon here is your schedule and your human and dragon uniforms.” Armin held up his dragon uniform and said “Mr. Levi you know that this uniform is just bondage gear.”

A small smile crept over Levi’s face as he said “It’s supposed to make your dragon form look badass. Your human can no way in hell look badass. Besides you don’t need normal clothes in your dragon form because your dragon scales just cover your entire body.”

Levi returned to frowning. Levi then turned around and left the room. Armin was looking down reading his sheet of paper. I looked down at my sheet and on it was my schedule.

Eren Yeager #19374 1st Year

8:00 to 8:50 Monster tracking (Homeroom) Mike Zacharias 213  
9:00 to 9:50 Giant history Mike Zacharias 213  
10:00 to 10:50 Monster History Erwin Smith 101  
11:00 to 11:50 Math Hannes 712  
12:00 to 12:50 Lunch  
1:00 to 1:50 English Hannes 714  
2:00 to 2:50 Mad Science and Magic Moblit 804  
3:00 to 4:50 Combat Training Levi Ackerman Combat Training Area

I looked up from my schedule and I saw Armin reading over his schedule.

Armin Arlert #11001 1st Year

7:00 to 8:50 Magic 101 (Homeroom) Hange Zoe -101  
9:00 to 9:50 Advanced Math Keith Shadis 711  
10:00 to 10:50 Advance English Keith Shadis 713  
11:00 to 11:50 Lunch  
12:00 to 12:50 Advanced Monster History Erwin Smith 101  
1:00 to 1:50 Advanced Mad Science Hange Zoe 804  
2:00 to 2:50 Combat Magic Hange Zoe; Levi Ackerman Magic Combat Training Area  
3:00 to 3:50 Combat Training Levi Ackerman Combat Training Area 

I heard knocking at our door again and Mikasa walked into our room. Armin covered his eyes as Mikasa sucked my blood. I laughed and said “So your tear a goat’s head off, fling it across the room, and then dance in its blood with out even flinching. But when Mikasa drinks my blood you shy away Armin. Why is Mikasa drinking my blood such a bad thing to you Armin?”

Armin then stopped covering is eyes and said “Do you want to be my lunch? I tend to go into feeding frenzies if I see something bleeding. If I smell blood I’ll be fine but if I see something bleeding I just assume I need to end it life and devour it.”

Armin hands went back to covering his eyes. After Mikasa finished eating she stood up and pulled out a piece of paper. The paper was Mikasa’s schedule.

Mikasa Ackerman #28357 2nd Year

7:00 to 8:50 Advanced Combat Training (Homeroom) Keith Shadis Combat Training Area  
9:00 to 9:50 Advanced Math Class Keith Shadis 711  
10:00 to 10:50 Advanced English Class Keith Shadis 713  
11:00 to 11:50 Lunch  
12:00 to 12:50 Advanced Monster History Erwin Smith 101  
1:00 to 1:50 Advanced Mad Science Hange Zoe 804  
2:00 to 2:50 Baking Petra Ral 406  
3:00 to 3:50 Combat Helper Levi Ackerman Combat Training Area

My eyes widened when I saw Mikasa’s schedule. Her schedule was almost identical to Armin’s. Mikasa noticed my look and asked “Eren what’s wrong? Did you see that I get to help you out with training?”

I swallowed and replied “Mikasa you should take a look at Armin’s schedule.” Mikasa stepped away from me and walked over to Armin. Mikasa took one look at Armin’s schedule and said “How did you get into these advance classes.” 

Armin looked up and said with a smile “The school sent tests to my home a few weeks ago. I did them and sent them back. Then some mad person showed up at our home and had me take the test again. After I finished he took my tests and told me that I’d see him again in his classes.”

Mikasa looked towards the ceiling and said “How did you get so smart Armin? Very few monsters are able to skip classes. And yet you just skipped four classes like it was your job.”

Armin smiled a evil grin and said “Dragon’s love to hoard stuff. My grandpa is like the stereotypical dragon. Grandpa just loves to hoard gold. But now that his vision is fading he just adds shiny things to his collection. Grandpa once tried to lock me into his gold vault while I was in my dragon form. Anyways as for how I got to be so smart is that the item that I like to hoard just so happens to be books. I have over 9,000 books in my beloved hoard. I have also read all of them. I brought a very small part of my hoard from home. It has all of my favorite books in it.”

While Armin flapped his lips I walked over to Armin’s bookshelves and the first book I saw was a high school level math book. Well that explains a lot. Armin just probably sat in his home reading the entire time. I looked over at the clock and my eyes went wide. It was 6:55. I ran over grabbed my bag and ran out of the room towards the school assembly.

________________________________  
Armin’s P.O.V.

I was talking to Mikasa when Eren went running out the door. I looked up at the clock along with Mikasa. Both of our eyes nearly jumped out of our heads when we saw the time. I jumped up and grabbed my backpack that was to big for my human form. I chased after Mikasa as she ran out of the room. It only took us three minutes to get to the assembly room. Other monsters were running into the doors like bats out of hell.

I laughed and asked Mikasa a question “Does everyone always run through the halls like this?” My question was answered as five teachers followed by principal Erwin ran into the assembly room. Mikasa smiled and answered my question anyways “Trust me Armin running in the hallways is encouraged here. After the assembly gets out and everyone heads to their home rooms, they will all be running like their lives depend on it. Well the 2nd through 6th years will be anyways.”

Mikasa and I didn’t see Eren so we found our spots in the assembly hall. The assembly didn’t start at 7:00 though. The reasoning was explained when all of the 1st years game charging through the doors like steroid injected hell goats. Every sitting in their chairs stood up and threw water balloons at the 1st years. I giggled as someone sitting near me handed me a water balloon. I threw at the crowd of 1st years with a big smile on my face.

Mikasa then pointed at me and screamed “He’s a 1st year too. He just betrayed his fellow first years.” I looked around and the next thing I know I am being pelted books. I smiled and too everyone’s horror I picked up any book I didn’t own and shoved them into bag.

Mikasa giggled and said “I guess throwing books at a dragon that hoards books was a bad idea guys.” People that were about to throw water balloons at me stopped. But before anyone could say anything a big load voice interrupted everyone. Everyone turned and look towards the stage as Principal Erwin Smith walked up onto the stage.

“Hello my fellow Monsters and students. For you 1st years out there, Welcome To W.M.G.T.L.!!! Now before I get on with my speech I have to make a special announcement. There has been rumors going around that this year is going to be different. Well the rumors are in fact 100% true. This year is going to be different because the history classes has a new subject to teach. This is the very first year that everyone at W.M.G.T.L. will be forced to learn about dragons. This is because one of the new 1st years is in fact a dragon.”

At this the entire student body fell into chaos. Mikasa leaned over and pulled me into a tight hug as students started to yell. “Where’s the dragon I want to see it!” “Holy Fuck A Real Dragon!!” “Quick Search the 1st years!” “A dragon in our school. I heard they were very evil!” Anyone have a stick I want to poke it!” 

The person sitting next to me move in said “Mikasa get he boy to the stage. He’ll be safest there. I turned and looked at the person. He wasn’t anyone I recognized. Mikasa smiled and said “I would be great if you could help us get to the stage Marlowe. If you help us I’m sure Armin will return your book back to you.”

Mikasa stood up as Marlowe started to push his way through the mass of students. The student body started to move towards the 1st years looking for the dragon. The teachers just sat by doing nothing. Because the ropes I was wearing nobody saw my face so they couldn’t tell if I was the dragon. Marlowe and Mikasa managed to get me to the stage safely. 

One of the teachers walked up to us and said “Thanks Marlowe and Mikasa, I’ll take Armin from here.” The bald teacher the one that visit my house reached out and grabbed my hand. I let go of Mikasa and I grabbed hold of Mr. Shadis. I followed him through the door and he pulled me across the stage and put next to Erwin.

Erwin looked at me smiled and then he said “Ok Hange let her rip.” Hange held up their wand and a fire ball shot out into the mass of students going ape shit looking for a dragon. The fire ball expanded then exploded. BOOOOM!!!!!

Erwin raised and head and yelled “ATTENTION STUDENTS!!!!” Stand Down Or Be Place In Detention For Disorderly Conduct!” 

At that all of the students returned to their seats. “Alright I know that a dragon being in school is exciting, but you still need behave like normal people. Behaving like roid chomping Orangutans is not expectable. We’re trying to set good examples. As for the dragon he is right here next to me. His name is Armin Arlert. Now let me lay some ground rules. I know you all would like to him. That is why he will be in here on Saturday. He will answer all of questions then. Until then unless you have classes with STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM! This goes for teachers too. Dragons can get insanely aggressive when cornered. These guidelines are for your safety and for Armin’s safety as well.” 

Hange walked over and grabbed my hand and lead me off the stage. Hange turned around and looked at me. They smiled and said “If you want you can return to your spot or I can take you to my classroom to wait. Also sorry about, Levi was supposed to get you before hand and bring you to the stage. But he forgot and that happened. I am just glad you managed to get to the stage safe and sound. A lot of monsters here have always wanted to meet a real live dragon. I am one them but unlike the rest I don’t lose control of my emotions.” 

I followed Hange out of the assembly area as the student body started to sing. 

Monsters, Monsters, United under a single roof.  
Monster, Monsters, of all kind come to learn  
Monsters sing right now, Dragons, Vampires, Wizards, Gnomes  
Monsters shout right now, Demons. Gremlins, Werewolves and giants too  
Were Monsters and were proud to learn

Half an hour later students started to run in the door. After about 7 students ran in Hange ran into the room and the door slammed shut behind them. Hange walked over to the front the room and said “Welcome class to Magic 101. We have a small class this year. But that because only 7 of you are pure wizards. The 8th student if you haven’t figured it out it yet is of course the dragon. So who can tell me what the strongest magical creature is?” 

A boy with freckles raised his hand and said “Wizards are of course.” Hange smiled and said “Good guess but your wrong.” I raised my hand and said “Pure Magic Dragons are the strongest magical creatures in the world because they are able to hold up to 100 times more magical power than normal wizards. And with a dragon scale they can use all of that power in their human form.” 

Hange started to laugh and said “Well that it is the ‘True’ answer but the answer I wanted to hear was someone to say my name: Hange Zoe. Ok class roll call. Armin Arlert. Marco Bodt. Jean Kirstein. Olou Bozado. Isabel Mongolia. Boris Feulner. Derek Beatnik. Nick Steak. Ok everyone is here. Today will be the day that I name all of you. Armin is Cuddles. Marco is Freckled Jesus. Jean is Pony Face. Olou is Tongue Chomper. Isabel is Cute Witch. Boris is Lewis. Derek is Sonny. Nick is Bean. There I have given names to all of you.”

I raised my hand and said “I thought Principal Smith said that your not allowed to cuddle a dragon.” Hange let out a cackle and said “The only time you try to cuddle a dragon is if you have a death wish. In fact one of my friends died that way. That is why I named you cuddles. Anymore questions?”

After class was done I pulled a school map out of one of the books I adopted earlier. The Map told me that I had to run 8 flights of stairs since I am in the basement of the school. I took of running. When I got up the stairs a saw a mass of students and teachers running up and down the stairs like bats out of hell. The 1st years were walking instead of running. I shook a little then joined the crowd of runners going up the stairs. I made it the 7th floor and ran into the room with a four minutes to spare. I sat into a desk towards in the front of the classroom. A lot of the students in the class were looking at me. One of the students yelled “Hey dragon are you lost! This class room is for 2nd years.”

I turned and showed the student my schedule. Her mouth clamped shut as she handed my schedule back. Mikasa then ran and sat next in the desk to my right and Marlowe sat into the desk at my left. Next Mr. Shadis ran in. 

The bell rang and Mr. Shadis said “Hello Shit Stains, Dragons, and Cock Gobblers. If you want me to use your real names then you have to prove to me that you deserve to be called by your real name. So which one of Shit Heads want to try to solve the math problem behind me.”

I was the first one to solve the problem, but Shadis still called me a maggot like a normal drill instructor would. After that the other classes where just intros and stuff. I ate lunch Mikasa and her friends.

After classes and intros were done for the day I walked back to my shaking. I walked into my room and laid on the bed. I then thought about how weird my life is getting. At one point I got so scared I actually started to cry. I stopped crying when I remembered Eren and Mikasa. Those two will protect me I know they will. 

However little did I know about the massive storm forming on the horizon. 

__________________________  
P.O.V. Asshole

“So dragons are starting to reappear in the world.”

“Yes my lord. In the last week there have been 30 dragon sightings. That’s more sightings than what we had in the last 10 years. Our Intel states that the dragon’s are trying to join the Monster Council. The humans and other monster are all for the dragons joining.”

“Don’t worry I have a plan. This plan will start the war we wanted and all we have to do is kill a harmless baby dragon.” 

A Picture Of Armin Falls To The Ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed. I have a tumbler Darth_Seal. So if you have any questions, comments, and concerns just leave it down below in the comment section.


	6. The Monster Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the monster council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be focused on Eren and Levi.  
> 

P.O.V. Pixis

The car pulled to a stop in front of a huge building. The Building was unlike any other building in town. There were very few windows and the entire building was colored red. The building was 75 stories tall. This building is crucial government building. This building was home to the Monster Council. I came here today with Grandpa Arlert. We came so that we could plead the case that Dragons should be part of the monster council.

Grandpa Arlert and I got out of the car and we walked the front entrance of the building. There we were stopped by two guards. They tried to take my liquor, but I didn't let them. Besides that one argument we got inside just fine. After we got inside we went over to the sign in desk. Grandpa Arlert walked up to the desk and said "Hello, I'm Grandpa Arlert and my friend here is Dot Pixis. We're here to see the Monster Council."

The vampire receptionist looked up at us and the he looked back at the computer screen. I thought receptionists were supposed to be sexy ladies, not computer jockeys. The jockey took a drink of his soda, then he put two badges on the counter and said "The Council is on floor 67." The Jockey then went back to playing his computer game.

Grandpa and I then walked over to the elevators were a guard was standing. The guard read our badges and the pressed a button on the elevator. We got in and rode the Elevator to the 67th floor. Once we arrived we were greeted by a not sexy male troll. My dragon nature was not appeased. I hoard alcohol and posters of sexy ladies. I may be old but I am still a player.

The troll led us to the chamber to the Monster Council and then left. Grandpa and I were now standing in front of the door that lead to the room with the strongest monsters inside. Grandpa walked up to the door and knocked than pushed his way inside and I followed him in. Inside were hundreds of monsters talking to each other. 

Grandpa walked in and raised his voice and yelled out to the other monster “Dot Pixis and Grandpa Arlert of the Dragon clan have now arrived.” The other monsters stop talking to each other and looked at Grandpa and me. 

I looked and saw Grisha Yeager sitting at the head table in the center of the room. He waved us over and pointed to two empty seats. Grandpa then placed his hand on my shoulder and whispered “Let me do all the talking. This meeting will decide not only our future but the world’s future as well.” 

We walked forward and took our seats. Grisha then stood up and held his hands in the air. All the monsters in the room turned their heads to look at Grisha. I noticed the change in atmosphere instantly. Grandpa smiled and whispered “It show time Pixis. This will be my last act as Dragon King Grandpa.”

I then looked back and saw Grisha put his down and then he spoke “Hello my fellow Monsters. I welcome all of you to the 5575th Grand Meeting of the Monster Council. Today the most import topic will be the addition of the Dragons to the Monster Council.” After Grisha was down speaking he bowed his head and point at Grandpa and me. 

Grandpa then stood up and ushered for me to do the same. Grandpa then started to speak “I am Dragon King Grandpa Arlert and my companion here is Dot Pixis Supreme General of the Dragon Army. We are today to plead our case and our reasoning’s on why we want to join the Monster Council.” After Grandpa finished talking an imp ran up and placed the Dragon flag behind us. 

Grisha then started speaking again “I am Giant King Grisha Yeager this meetings official leader.” After Grisha stopped speaking an old man stood up and started speaking “I am Werewolf King Darius Zackly.” The next monster stood up and said “I am Vampire King Rod Reiss.” The next monster stood up and said “I am Troll King Nick.” Another monster sitting at the table then stop up “I am Centaur Queen Kirstein.” 

Before the next monster could stand I thought to myself how many more bastards do we have left to go. I quickly reached for my alcohol but found it missing. I looked over and saw Grandpa smiling. I sighed and listened in on the intros again.

“I am Wizard King Nile Dok.” The next monster stood up and said “I am Leprechaun Queen Annabel.” This is boring the hell out of me. “I am Fairy Queen Marie.” I am Golem King King.” “I am Elf King Rick.” “I am Councilor of the Humans Kitts Woerman.” “I am Imp king Woe.” “I am Garden Gnome King Henry.” The final monster finally stood up and said after loudly farting “I am Gremlin King Mark.”

After the super long intros we all sat down except for Grisha Yeager. Grisha then started to speak again “Today we will be doing things slightly out of order. Today we will be covering the most important topic first. The reasoning behind this is because after the discussion we will decided if the dragons will join the council. If they do join they will be allowed to vote on all other topics after this. Well King Grandpa you may plead your case.”

My eyes widened. Everyone in the massive room was now staring at us. Grandpa slowly stood up. And then he began the speech that would determine the fate of dragons. “When the council was first created 446 years ago I thought it pointless for us Dragons to join. But now 400 years later I realized my mistake. Right now as it stands the dragons are on the brink of war.”

Everyone in the room gasped. Nile slammed his hands into the table and stood up. “Bullshit. On the brink of war my ass. Who in the hell do you plan to have war with?” Grandpa unfazed by the sudden outburst start talking again. “The Monster Hunter Club. That’s our enemy. For years now they have been killing our family and friends. We Dragons have had enough. We want blood and we want it in full payment. I don’t want this to happen that’s why I came to the Monster Council. Sure I could just ask for aid but that is only a temporary fix.”

Grandpa inhaled and exhaled. He had everyone’s undivided attention even Nile was quiet. Grandpa then started talking “A lot of you may be thinking why I a person who’s been king for 1000 years can’t prevent this by myself. Well the answer is simple within these next few years I will be dead.” 

And there it was the sentence that sent the Monster Council into frenzy. Grisha pounded his hands on the table and yelled out “SILENCE YOU MORONS!!!” After everyone quieted down Grisha started to speak again. “So what does this mean? Why is your death such a game changer can’t the next king handle it?”

I smiled Grisha knew the problem behind this. Grandpa then started to speak again. “The next King Will be Prince Armin the Only Survivor of the Great Dragon Tragedy that happened 10 years ago.”

Darius’s eyes widened and he slowly stood up and asked “You mean the great tragedy that claimed the lives of 25 Dragons including your son and his wife?”

Grandpa looked down and started speaking again “Yes I mean the very same tragedy. Armin is a very good kid. He is kind and friendly. He wants to help other people. He is shy and can easily get offended or scared. He is very young. He’s only one in Dragon years but 14 in human years. He is innocent so he can easily be corrupted. That is why when he becomes King he will listen to what the people have to say. And they will say they want war. And Armin will give them the war they want. Pixis tell them what will happen if the Dragons start the war against the Monster Hunter Club.” 

Grandpa gave me a look that said make me proud. I stood up and then I started to speak. “The Dragon race is made up of 23789 Dragons. Each one is also a member of the Dragon War Army. All are combat trained. So when war starts you don’t face a small army of a few followers. No you face off against the entire dragon race itself. The war we plan to start will be against the Monster Hunter Club but the human race will unfortunately be involved in the war. Tell me Kitts how well hidden is the Monster Hunter Club.”

Kitts was heavily sweating. He knew what this meant. “From our knowledge the Monster Hunter Club has over 400,000 members. The Club is spread in cites all over the world. Attacking them directly in a large group is impossible.”

I smiled and started speaking again. “Exactly. That’s the problem. How do kill off something that is spread throughout the world and is very well hidden? Well its easy thanks to what our spies found out. The Monster Hunter Club likes to attack rouge monsters that have committed crimes.” 

I looked around the room everyone had different reactions but they all had one thing in common they were afraid. I stood up as tall as I could and started speaking again “So if the Dragon race commits crimes the Monster Hunter club will attack us right? Well no not really. Only a few would. Small crimes would get us nowhere. What about complete wiping cities off the map? Oh hell ya! It would draw them in like moths to a flame. Slay the attacking dragons save the day and become heroes of the world. But if an army is waiting there it would be a blood bath. But that will only work on the first city. On the next city the human military would become involved.”

I reached down and took a sip of water. I looked around and everyone seemed transfixed by my explanation so far. I set the water down and started talking again. “And do you know what the Dragons will do in order to get our revenge we will slaughter the human army. Who knows there may be a few club members in there? After that fight we will probably raze 3 more cities before the humans call an emergency council meeting. They will ask for help and you of course give it. But the dragons won’t surrender we would have already gone too far so our logic will be to keep fighting. It would be a blood bath. Both sides would suffer huge losses and Dragons would probably be driven into excitation. In short nothing good can come from a war between the Monster Hunter Club and the dragons. That is all I have to say.” I bowed then sat back down.

I thought everyone would be screaming and shouting by now but everyone was quiet. I achieved what Grandpa wanted. We had everyone’s undivided attention. No one will interrupt Grandpa now. The all could see the insane threat now.

Grandpa put his hand on my shoulder and stood back up. “So now that you all understand the threat of what the war will cause will you hear me out now? This can be prevented with no deaths at all. The reasons why the Monster Hunter Club attack us is because we don’t have the protection of the world government. That means dragon killing is perfect legal. By letting the dragons join the monster council we will have world protection. That means it will be illegal for dragons to be killed and we all know that the Monster Hunter Club does follow the laws. This means no new pain will be caused. Next the Monster Council can provide relief to the family’s that lost loved ones and ease old pain. Then in winter the humans and monsters can celebrate the festival of dragons with us and that will create new happiness.”

Everyone in the room looked at Grandpa with new hope in their eyes. I smiled Grandpa did it he convinced the Council there was no doubt in heart. “And since the Dragons will be a part of council when Armin becomes king he will have all the Kings and Queens in this room to teach him how to be a great King. It’s no secret that the Kings and Queens help teach new Kings and Queens. Why murder each other when we can simply have peace? All you have to do is say yes.” Grandpa then held out his hand to the Council. 

It was then that I heard sobbing and loud farting. The Gremlin King stood up and said “I vote yes let the Dragons join.” Next Kings Woe, Henry, King, Rick and Nick all stood and said “We all vote yes to letting the dragons join the Council.” Then the 3 Queens all stood up and said “We think that Dragons deserve to join. We say yes.” 

After the Queens sat down Darius stood up with a big smile on his and said “I look forward to teaching Armin how to be a good leader. I vote yes because it’s the best. I think Dragons will be good addition for the monster Council.”

Next Councilor Kitts stood up. “Well to save my own ass and humanities’ ass as well on behalf of the world I vote yes to letting the dragons join.” Next Grisha stood up and said “Well I planned to vote yes from the beginning. So of course my vote is still yes. Let the Dragons join the Council.” 

After Grisha sat down all heads turned to King Dok. King Dok stood up and started talking. “So without any further debate were going to vote the Dragons into the council. This is a world changing decision. We should at least say something. No, well I tried. Whatever I vote no. Shit! I mean yes! I vote yes to letting the Dragons join!!!”

Grisha stood back up really fast and yelled out “Without Further Ado on this the 5575th Monster Council meeting the dragons have officially joined the Monster Council. Welcome Dragons to the Monster Council.”

The room then exploded in cheers and clapping. All the monsters in the room were standing. An imp ran up and gave Grandpa a badge. A vampire also walked up and attached the world’s flag to our flag pole. I looked at Grandpa and saw the largest smile on his face. 

Grandpa help up his hands and the cheering and clapping died down. “Thank you. I am happy that we have been a loud to join the Council. We have a long road ahead but let’s make it a good one.”

Grisha looked down at his watch and said “Hmmm we may actually get out early today. Now then let’s carry on to the next of the 3 topics today. Who will hold the grand Monster tournament next year? I say the Dragons should hold it. In fact I vote yes to letting the Dragons host next year.”

The other Kings and Queens and one Councilor all stood up and said “We vote yes.” Grandpa rolled his eyes as he stood up. “I feel like you guy are just dumping the reasonability onto me but fine I accept. I vote yes.” 

Grisha stood up again “Ok its official the Dragons will hold the great honor of trying not to humiliate themselves in prepping next year’s tournament.” After Grisha finished speaking a Hot and Sexing Vampire walked up to me and handed me a large book. On it said 1000 things needed to make a great tournament. 

Grisha smiled and starting talking again “And the Final subject we have left to debate is which prince or princess will get to host this year’s Super Monster Winter Ball. I say Eren and Mikasa should host this year since Historia hosted last year. That or Armin should host. Actually that’s a good idea and it will give Armin good experience. I vote yes on Armin hosting this year.”

And 30 seconds later Armin became the host of the Super Monster Winter Ball. I smiled and thought to myself well Grandpa just got played. Grisha looked at his and smiled. Then he said. “Well that ends today’s meeting. I’ll see you all next month at the 5576th meeting were Grandpa Arlert will host.”

Grisha then turned and hauled ass out of the room. The other monsters followed closing behind him. A fat troll walked up to us and handed me another book 100 things that make a good Super Winter Ball. The troll turned and also ran off. 

Grandpa smiled and turned and started walking to the door. He pulled out my flask and threw it back to me. He turned and started talking. “Well it seems everything went well.” 

I took a sip of my wine and said “Well besides the fact that you got played and you just so happened to have involved your one year old grandson in it as well. If the poor boy didn’t already have enough on his mind. So let me guess our tournament team leader is also going to be Armin.”

Grandpa chuckled “I knew I was getting played this will be good experience for Armin besides Historia goes to Armin’s school he’ll be fine. And you read my mind. Armin as the future king should learn to lead his fellow dragons what better way than a tournament.” 

I frowned as we stepped into the elevator.“ I may not have been a parent but I have enough common sense left to know that what Armin is going through is something that no child should go through prince or not. I am here Grandpa I could be king for a few years to let Armin grow and live a good life before I give him the throne.”

Grandpa only smiled and said. “Thanks for the offer but I think Armin will be fine. He’ll have you. He’ll have his friends and lovers. If he falls there will be people there to pick him back up. You can help Armin without becoming king.”

Grandpa stopped and put a hand on my shoulder and we walked out the elevator. “Now let’s go get some lunch I’m starving.” 

I smiled and nodded. Armin will be fine. I just know it. No matter what happens Armin will always have people to protect him. I followed Grandpa as we left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments will help me break my writers block so comment as much as you want  
> I'm Back!


	7. THE RISE OF LEVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's sexy. He's Gorgeous. He's to handsome for his own good. He's Levi. And he's going to bark bark bark up the relationship tree. Let the awkward bonding begin. Or he will just get himself into a very bad situation.

P.O.V. Levi Thursday September 4 2016

When I woke up in the morning I made myself a cup of tea. I then sat in my favorite chair and I pulled out my book on how to seduce monsters. The reason I read this book is because my werewolf fiancé Erwin always wants to take top position. But I said that we should at least share the position. And that started a whole argument about how only alphas were allowed to top in their relationships because they were better seducers. And of course I the brilliant Levi Ackerman had to poke the pooch and went on and said ‘Ya right Erwin. We both know I can seduce way better than you.’ But of course Erwin had to go and get all defensive and he said ‘Fine then I challenge you to a super seduction match. The winner gets to decide how we have sex.’ I of course was already lost in my rage so of course I agreed.

The rules were simple enough. Find a monster from the list of selected monsters. Go out on a date with them and then have sex with them in the top position. After the sex have them sign a piece paper and then take a picture when they are not looking. We set a list of 12 monsters we had to stick our dicks into. The list was 100% random and of course the 12 monster on the list was a dragon. Also we had to fuck the monster in the order they appeared on the list.

1\. Banshee  
2\. Goblin  
3\. Werewolf  
4\. Demon  
5\. Witch/ Wizard  
6\. Garden Nome  
7\. Fairy  
8\. Troll  
9\. Imp  
10\. Vampire  
11\. Giant  
12\. Dragon

For the most part of the race Erwin and I have been tied. That was until Erwin pulled a cheap trick and went to a group orgy. In one god damn fucking night that sly bastard nocked 5 monsters of his list. Now all that’s left for Erwin is to fuck a mother fucking Dragon. Calm down Levi calm down. I managed to catch up for the most part because Dragons are well known for being toppers. Even females love to top. But that’s my advantage. While Erwin is sitting on his ass waiting for the perfect target to show up I have managed to catch back up to him. Now all I have to do is have sex with Eren and then I’ll gun straight for Armin.

Hey people can look at me like I am some crazy bastard but I know that this is my best chance to top a dragon before Erwin. Armin is a baby in dragon years but I did do some research on dragons. As it turns out Dragons reproductive genes follow the human year cycle while the height growth follows the dragon year cycle. In other words Armin is able to make Dragon babies. But since the Dragon life span is 300 dragon years they tend to wait before mating.

In monster law it is perfectly legal to fuck an underage monster as long as they are horny. And because I secretly set a camera up in Armin’s room when I cleaned it. I have managed to learn that Armin is in fact horny. It’s easy enough spot too since the kids rod is big enough to rival Erwin’s. Hell it may be bigger. I guess I will find out soon enough. But first I have to target Eren. I have to move fast on Eren because if Erwin learns that he may have a chance to top Armin I’ll lose then and there.

But like Armin, Eren is one horny boy. In fact in the past three days since Eren arrived at W.M.G.T.L. the boy had sex with his pillow at least two times a night. Of course I used this as porn material. And of course I also got pictures of Eren’s beautiful 10 ½ inch cock. The same size as mine. See big things do come in small packages.

Using the cameras I tried to learn what Eren likes and I found out that Eren loves superheroes. And of course since I am the Vampires’ strongest warrior, I just so happen to be a superhero myself. Also using the power of the internet I was able to find out about Eren’s past. What I found out about Eren was not going to help me out one bit. The only details it gave me was that Eren was the next Giant King. But that’s at least more than I found about Armin. The boy is a void. There is nothing on him. No matter where I look there is no data what so ever on the existence of Armin Arlert.

I made a nice little list on both boys so that I can use the evidence I find on them in a good productive way.

Eren Yeager

1\. Very popular with all students.  
2\. Very hot.  
3\. Likes dogs.  
4\. Sister is a vampire.  
5\. 10 ½ dick Erect.  
6\. Encourages others to follow him.  
7\. Hard headed.  
8\. Very dense.  
9\. Outgoing.  
10\. He is royalty.  
11\. Both parents alive.  
12\. Average intelligence.  
13\. Insane strength.  
14\. Good tracker.  
15\. Decent with clubs.  
16\. Likes to hit on me  
17\. Can be read like an open book.  
18\. Loves to showboat.  
19\. Really likes to hit on me.  
20\. Loves to masturbate.  
21\. Blood Donner.  
22\. Likes videogames.  
23\. Chances at seducing Eren Yeager 10/10.

Armin Arlert

1\. Shy.  
2\. Loves video games.  
3\. Smarter than a fucking computer.  
4\. Magical powers off that charts.  
5\. Exceptional with a sword.  
6\. Loves to eat goats.  
7\. Good at cleaning.  
8\. That’s seriously it.  
9\. Chances at seducing Armin ½ to 2/10 better than 0.

After I finished my tea. I stood up and pulled a blood bag out of my fridge along with some ham. I warmed up the ham and the blood at the same time. I quickly suck down the blood and I ate the ham. After I finished my breakfast there was a knock at my door. I walked over and opened it. I let a small smile cover my face as I looked down at the first year in front.

The first year charged forward and grabbed me yelling “Big bro I missed you.” I chuckled and pulled the first year into a tighter hug and said “I just seen you yesterday Isabel.” Isabel released me and ran and jumped onto my coach. I walked over and asked “So what brings you here?” Isabel smiled and said “Oh nothing in particular I just want to see my favorite brother.”

I walked back to my chair and sat back down and asked “What about Farlan? Don’t you love him too?” Isabel laughed and said “I call him my favorite brother too.” I sighed and said “So do you have what I asked for?” Isabel smiled and said “Of course bro. But first do you have what I asked for?”

I stood up and walked over to the fridge. I pulled out a big one pound brick of chocolate. I turned and threw the big brick at Isabel and she caught it and pulled it into a tight hug. I sat back down in my chair and I held out my hand. Isabel pulled out two small notebooks and placed them in my hand. I quickly opened the first one and looked down at the notes.

Eren Yeager

1\. Tries to treat Armin like a brother.  
2\. Loves Chocolate.  
3\. Likes Tacos.  
4\. Favorite food is jerky.  
5\. Dense sometimes.  
6\. Acts before thinking.

Armin Arlert

1\. Parents are dead.  
2\. Prince Armin!!!!

I closed both notebooks and handed them back to Isabel after adding the info to my notebooks. I sat back in my chair and said “This helps me with Eren a lot but for Armin at least I now know not to piss him off. And what’s this about Armin being a prince.” Isabel pulled out a newspaper and threw it at me.

Monster News.

On Wednesday September 3 2016 the Dragons have officially joined the Monster Council. When we asked the current Dragon King Grandpa Arlert what his thoughts were on joining the Monster Council he had this to say ‘I thought it was time that the Dragons finally join the council. Besides when my Grandson Armin becomes the next Dragon King he’ll have the knowledge of the council to help him out. Also I think that’s best for the future of the Dragon’s to be part of the monster council.’ Also by looking at the monster council report sections we have come to find out that Armin will be hosting the Grand Monster Winter Ball.

I looked up from the paper to look at Isabel. I sighed and held my hands in air. Well now the mysterious Armin just got even more mysterious if that is even possible. I am not the kind of person just to charge in on some unknown person and have sex with them. I like to get to know my targets. Sure I won’t be their friend after I’m done but still it does make me feel powerful. I learn a lot about them but they still know nothing about me. I find this to be the perfect way of doing things. It’s not like I actually give two shits about the strays I fuck. Hell even Eren will fall into this category.

But then there’s Armin. He’s like Erwin. I am not going to learn anything about him that he doesn’t want me know. I can handle Eren like I did with the rest of victims. But this damn Dragon. I am going to have to handle him like I handle Erwin. But if I do that there could be chance I fall in love Armin. When I first meet Erwin in order to learn anything about him I had to give up info on myself. I had to actually get up close and personal in order to handle Erwin and I ended up falling in love. And Armin appears to be the same way.

I slammed my head back into the chair and let out a large moan. Isabel just sat there staring at me knowing away at her chocolate. I stood up and started talking “Ok Isabel here’s your new orders. You no longer have to stalk Eren and Armin. I think I have enough info to go in order to have sex with Eren. But this Armin issue is beyond the normal tactics. I need to break out the big guns. I need to date Eren Yeager!”

CRUNCH!!!???!!! Isabel flung herself out of her seat and she landed on top of me and she screamed into my face splattering disgusting chocolate all over me “What?!?! Why do have to date Eren? The guy is a sex fiend. If it’s to get info on Armin tough luck. I already tried that approach. You won’t learn much. Nothing at all. BESIDES ERWIN IS YOUR FIANCE!!! IF YOU DATE EREN YOU WOULD BE CHEATING ON HIM!!!”

I pushed Isabel off me and said “Your reaction is proof on why I need to date Eren. If I date Eren, Erwin will react. It will distract him. Which will provide me with perfect cover and I will be able to get up close and personal with our little dragon friend. Trust me Isabel, if Erwin finds out that I am trying to have sex with Armin things will get serious. Erwin is a master at toping. But on few occasions he has been known to go bottom.”

Isabel sat back in her chair and looked at me and said “What does Erwin going bottom have to do with the competition?” I sighed and said “Erwin is a master of flattery. He can get to know people very well whenever he wants to. Right I am having insane trouble of learning about Armin. Erwin can get ten times the amount of information we have in three hours than we have gotten in three days. Erwin will than woo Armin. And when they go to have sex Erwin will say ‘Hey if I let you top me, will you let me top you?’ And then Armin will say ‘yes’. Erwin will than fuck Armin and win the competition.

I turned around and sat back in my chair. I folded my hands and started talking again “Now as for new mission I want you to place this magic spell tag on Armin.” Isabel reached forward and took the tag from me. She smiled and asked “What does it do Levi?” I grinned devilishly and said “It a slow love spell. It will make Armin want to talk to more. This way I can learn more about him and eventually get him to go on a date with me.”

My smile grew. This plan is perfect. I am so lucky I bought this tag off of Hange. Isabel smiled and looked down at the tag. She looked at the symbols a frown forming on her face. Isabel looked up at me and she said “Levi this spell looks off. I don’t think this a love a spell. I think it might be a growth spell.”

I let a little laugh and said “Nonsense I bought that off of Hange. There is no way she would trick me like that. But just in case make sure you use it outside. Now we have classes soon so it’s time for you to leave.”

Isabel got up from her chair and walked out of room. My smile turned to a frown as she left. I turned around and started to get ready for classes. My schedule goes a little like this.

8:00 to 8:50 Ultimate Vampire History 215  
9:00 to 9:50 Super Ultimate Vampire History 215  
10:00 to 11:50 Awesome Combat Training Combat Training Area  
12:00 to 12:50 Lunch  
1:00 to 1:50 Free Period  
2:00 to 2:50 Combat Magic Magic Combat Training Area  
3:00 to 4:50 Combat Training Combat Training Area

After I am finally ready I go to my first class. The day passes fine for me. I only had to yell at three students. The bane of my day started at 2:00. My free period just ended and I just finished running to the magic combat training area. When I made it I was tackled by a girl. Isabel smiled at me and said “Mission accomplished Levi I just stuck Armin with the spell.” Isabel pointed to where Armin was standing. The boy was in his Dragon form. Armin turned our way. I thought he was going to smile at me but instead he gave me the stink eye and a massive sneer.

I didn’t think too much of it as I stood up. I walked in front of the class and said “Ok class today we will be focusing on the fire aspect of combat magic. If everyone will please line up in front of the targets we will begin shortly.”

After the class lined Hange walked in front of the class and said “Ok class today we will focus on long range shots. 275 yards from here is a target with Levi’s face on it. Whoever can hit it will earn an A+ for the day. So who will go first?”

Armin’s arm instantly shot up in the air. Hange pointed at Armin and said “Ok Cuddles give it your best shot.” Armin walked up to line. He inhaled a breath and then his body shot forward as he released a massive blue flame shot. The shot traveled at the speed of Mach 3. It hit the target in less than a second. When the shot hit the target it didn’t just fizzle out. No it exploded completely destroying the target.

Armin step with a huge smile on his face. He then stepped back and pointed at me mouthing the words ‘You’re next’. Hange’s mouth was wide open. She walked towards me and asked “What did you do to piss off Cuddles the Magic Dragon.” I gulped a little and said “He should be starting to fall in love with me right now. I shouldn’t be on that boys kill list.”

Hange quickly stepped backed as another student walked up and took a shot at a new target that appeared. She looked at me said “Oh ooh, Levi I think I gave you the wrong tag. The tag I think I gave you is one that makes people want to kill you.” To prove Hange’s point a flame charge shot passed my head. A smiling Armin quickly bowed and said “Sorry Levi misfire.”

I quickly looked at Hange and said “How can we fix this.” Hange smiled and said “We don’t. The spell wears off in 2 hours. All you have to do is survive until 4. But be careful. The more time that passes means Armin will try to kill you more.”

Hange smiled and went back to teaching the class. For the rest of the class Armin just sat their giving me the death glare. After class ended I started running to the combat training area. When I was halfway there a fire charge shot passed me. I turned around to look at who shot. My eyes widened when I saw a Dragon running full sprint at me on 2 legs. I smiled and jumped up into a tree. I started jumping from tree to tree. Fire charges shooting passed me and exploding in the sky. When I went to jump to the next tree I fell to the ground because the tree that was just in front of me was incinerated by a flame charge.

“ **ROOOAAAR DIIEEE YOU FILTHY FUCKING VAMPIRE!!!** ” Armin screamed. I turned and saw 5 claws coming right for my face. My hand shot out knocking Armin’s claws away from my face. I smirked at Armin and all that did was pissing him off even more. Armin’s left hand shot towards my stomach but I deflected it with a well-timed kick. Armin then spun on heels. I thought he was going to round house kick me but I caught off guard as a massive blue tail slammed into my side. A gold spike dug into my side causing me to start bleeding from my side.

The force form the hit sent me flying 25 feet. Armin pointed his horns at me and started charging at me. I jumped back up into the tree, but Armin just ran straight into the tree. The tree shattered and fell right down on top of Armin. But I managed to jump in time and I landed in the next tree. It then that I heard the school bell go off. ‘Damn I’m fucking late for class. All well surviving Hell Fang the Royally pissed off Murder Dragon takes top priority right now.’

Just then the tree that fell on top of Armin exploded in blue flames. Armin exploded out of the blue flames and landed in the tree next to me. My eyes widened as I noticed that Armin was still on fire. The tree Armin was standing in started on fire. ‘Great Levi now you’ve really done it. Well at least this will be a badass way to die. Fighting a horny, burning, hell spawn in a burning forest.’

I smiled and pulled out a magic tag. I activated it and two swords appeared in my hand. I smiled and screamed “BRING IT ON YOU FLAMING BITCH I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!!!!!”

Erwin’s P.O.V.

I was standing in my office when I heard an explosion. I quickly ran to the roof and I saw that the eastern forest was fire. I saw blue flames burning the trees. It was then a teleportation circle appeared near me and then Hange appeared. I turned to them and asked in panicked voice “What in the hell is going on Hange!?” Hange turned to me and said “Well to be blunt someone used a magic tag on Armin and now he is trying to kill Levi. All students have been evacuated from the area and now mike and Keith are going to help Levi.”

I slapped my face and said “Hange teleport us to Levi’s location.”

Levi’s P.O.V.

The naked Armin leaned back and said “Oh you should be afraid, you should be very afraid.” Just then all of the fire in the forest and on Armin went out. The muscles on Armin’s back twitch and then two gold spikes followed by leathery skin shot out of his back. My eyes widened as I stared at Armin. He had Wings. Armin’s grin grew larger and he shot up into the air out of my reach. Armin then inhaled and then shot a blue ball at me. I jumped out of the way and the ball hit the tree I was just in. But the tree did not explode in fire. No the tree was frozen solid. In fact an entire 50 sq. feet of forest was just frozen solid. Armin shot down form the sky to attack. Both hands pointed at me. I raised my swords and Armin’s claws collided with them. But because I was standing on a frozen tree the branch underneath me shattered into a thousand pieces.

I landed on the ground with a big thud. Goat killer landed next to me and his heavy tail fell on top of me. Armin’s tail raised up again. ‘Well if I don’t defend myself I am dead. I just hope I won’t be fired for this.’ My right arm then shot out towards Armin and I heard him howl in pain as my sword sunk into flesh. ‘Wait a minute I should have hit scales.’ I looked at Armin to see where I hit and I couldn’t have felt more ashamed in my life. I just shoved my blade up Armin’s Ass!!!

Armin jumped forward pulling my blade out of my hand. Blood fell out of Armin’s ass on to the ground. Armin was screaming in to air. He turned around and pointed at me and screamed “ **LEVI FUCKING ACKERMAN I HOPE YOU FUCKING ENJOYED THAT BECAUSE NOW I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE**.”

I finally stood back up just then a teleportation circle opened up next to me and then Erwin and Hange. Hange stepped forward and said “Sorry Armin but we can’t let you do that.” Erwin looked at me and asked “Levi are you alright?” I frowned and said “I’m fine but I can’t say the same about Armin and the dildo I just up his snake ass.”

Armin leaned forward and hissed at us. Armin shot forward at us but never made it because just then Mike and Keith arrived and they both dropped kicked Armin into a tree. Armin screamed as my blade sunk further into his ass. Armin stood back up really fast. His hand raised into the air and he was holding a magic tag. Armin stuck the tag to his chest and it started to glow.

Hange’s eyes widened and screamed “Get back that’s a growth spell.” Armin’s eyes turned blood red as he started to get bigger. As Armin grew his ass fully ate my blade. After Armin finished growing he was 25 feet tall. Keith looked at Hange and said “Great now that he’s bigger he’s going to be a lot harder to beat. Hange how long until both spells wear off and were in the hell did he get a growth tag form!? They don’t learn that spell until 4th year!”

Hange gave Keith a shit eating grin and said “I gave it to him and the time limit for both spells is 30 minutes. But we have to get Levi’s sword out of him before then. Because when both spells were off Armin will pass out and turn back into a human. If that happens with the sword still in him he will die.

My eyes widen and my frown turned into a sneer. Erwin looked at me and said “Well Prince Arthur since you put the sword in the stone you get to pull it out. Everyone else you are allowed to use full force. Make him bleed like a little bitch distract him so Levi can retrieve Excalibur.” Erwin than transformed into a Werewolf. He pulled a tag and activated it and a massive sword appeared and he screamed “Rebellion Sword Downfall Blade!!” Keith smiled and pulled out a tag and yelled as two shot guns appeared his hands “Twin Shotguns Betty and Stew!!” Hange raised their wand and yelled “Wand of the Celestial Heavens Boom Staff!!” Mike held up a metal bat and yelled “New Face Maker!!” I stepped forward and yelled “Twin Break Swords Screamer and Exile!! (Which just so happens to be on vacation in Armin’s ass)”

Giant Armin leaned back and yelled into the sky “I was just going to kill Levi but now you’re all going to die a painful and horrific death!” Armin’s massive hand than slammed into the ground causing a small earth quake. Keith taking this opportunity to unload both shot guns into Armin’s hand blood spewing everywhere. Armin’s massive tail swung around knocking down the trees around us and sending Keith flying into a lake a mile away.

Hange shot forward and cast a magic spell. A massive sword appeared out of nowhere and stuck its self into Armin’s tail. Armin screamed and shot fire everywhere around us. Hange teleported away but ended up getting swatted away has Armin’s hand hit them when they reappeared. They landed in the same lake as Keith.

Mike charge forward and slammed his bat into Armin’s leg. CRACK!!! Armin leg bent into two and I clearly tell that Mike just fucking broke Armin’s left leg. Armin’s left hand grabbed Mike and Armin threw Mike into his mouth.

Erwin charge forward and swung his blade across Armin’s stomach. Blood exploded everywhere and Armin spat Mike out and Mike went flying into the same lake as Hange ended up in. Armin’s left hand went to grab Erwin but Erwin cut Armin’s hand. Armin then fell down onto his knee’s his ass hovered just a few feet off the ground. Armin’s right leg grabbed Erwin and then threw him away into the same lake as Mike landed in.

I finally ran forward. I sunk my blade into Armin’s right leg and I pulled it out and I ran under the giant Armin. I jumped up and reached my arm up Armin’s ass. I found my blade and pulled it out. Armin let out one last scream and toppled on to the ground. His red eyes turned blue and his dragon form started to shrink.

Hange and the others chose this time to reappear. Erwin pulled out a big blanket and threw it on top of Armin as he shrunk back to normal size. Hange then teleported the normal sized human Armin back to the school.

Erwin pulled out a notebook and started to right in it. He closed the note book and said “Armin is excused from tomorrows classes. Also we all have hell to pay for this god damn incident.” Keith sighed and said “Of course he have hell to pay. One of our students just had a magic spell used on him and we just beat the complete shit out of him.”

I sighed and said “Isabel was the one that used the spell on him. She bought a spell from Hange and used to make Armin fall in love with her. But instead it backfired and made Armin want to end my life. So what will be the punishment?”

Erwin sighed and said “One day suspension and one week detention for Isabel, Hange, and you Levi. Isabel because she used the spell on Armin. Hange because she sold magic and gave Armin a growth spell. And you get the punishment because you decided to sheath your sword in poor Armin’s ass.”

My eyes widened and I said “But he was trying to kill me what was I supposed to do?” Erwin sighed and said “You were supposed to run for the fucking hills Levi. I mean seriously since when is pulling weapons on students a good idea? Do I need to remind you of that incident?”

I sighed and looked away “No not really. So what’s our punishment for the ass beating we gave Armin?” Erwin smiled and said “Well let’s I think 25 floggings from Armin is a good start.” Keith laughed and said “What are we pussies? I say we deserve at least 100 floggings as a good start. I actually feel bad for once in my life. It wasn’t his fault. That’s I feel bad. If he wanted to kill us of his own free will then I wouldn't feel so badly. But hey what do I know?”

Mike frowned and said “I can’t believe I broke his leg. I mean that’s quite an achievement and that it was to save his life but still he doesn’t deserve this fucked up shit. He’s just a baby. I am so going to hell for this.”

I laughed and said “Don’t worry Mike, Erwin and I already have our boarding passes to hell stamped by Satan himself.” Erwin nodded and said “I don’t disagree with that.” I leaned over and gave Erwin a kiss on his lips and said “Neither do I.”

Keith laughed and said “I already am in hell. When I die then I’ll be heaven because I will finally be able to regroup with my fellow assholes in eternal damnation.” All of us leaned back and started laughing.

When we got back to school Hange walked up to us and said “Well good news is that Armin is going to live and his grandfather is not pressing chargers and he won’t be coming to beat our asses.”

We all cheered and Erwin said “And the bad news?” Hange frowned and said “Well he demanded that since he was not going to press charges we have to be Armin’s manservants until he heals. All of us including Hange groaned. We hate being manservants. Erwin sighed and said “It has be done so let’s draw straws to see who gets first shift.”

After we drew straws it turned out Keith got the first shift. All of us walked to Armin’s room to check out the damage. When we got there Petra had just finished applying the last bandage. She turned to us and said “Armin’s left leg and right hand are both broken. His right hand is mangled but I managed to save it so after it heals it will still be his dominated hand. Armin’s left arm and right leg need stitches along with the gash that coves his entire stomach. And as for the poor baby’s butt let’s just say it needed over 100 stitches you fucking assholes. I should beat every last one of your asses. But I am not a brute like you guys so I will let karma decide your fates.”

Petra turned and left room. I frowned and said “What an exciting day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who what an exciting chapter. hope you enjoyed. until next time. bye  
> poor Armin. more aftermath next chapter.  
> note: Armin's penis is only seen in his human form. In his dragon form his penis is hiden under several layers of scales. Also only Levi saw Armin's wings. After Armin landed he hid them again. Also since it was such a fast battle Levi wuickly forgot about Armin's wings. its plot pulled straight from Armin's bloody ass. too soon


End file.
